Shugo Chara IM
by TheMizukochan
Summary: The chara gang made a chat room, and now go to it almost every night. Ikuto has found his way onto it, and naturally the love triangle starts an arguemnt. Funny as hell to watch these guys argue on the web. Rated T for language and Ikuto being pervy! XD


A Shugo Chara IM

Chatroom #3566: Easter Egg Hunters

(Monday)

Punk_&_Pink66 Has logged on

I_ShalRULEUUU Has Logged on

Baby/Pop/2222 Has Logged on

Amu: hey guys!!

Tadase: Hey!

Yaya: Sup

Amu: Where's everyone else? Nade! U out there!?

Fan_0_Fans has logged on

Nadeshiko: Hey guys

All: Yo!

Amu: Um... that was weird... 0.o

Tadase: Were just all so in tuned to eachother, Amu.

Amu: Sure...

Nadeshko: Hehe, am I missing something?

Confident&Cocky&Cute has logged on

Kukai: Hey guys! Wassup

Amu: Nothing, Hi kukai.

Kukai: You see the sports game last night?

Amu: Does it count if Ran was in control the whole time?

Kukai: Erm....

Midnight_BlueKAT has logged on

Ikuto: Hey there kiddies?

Tadase: get out of here you theiving cat!

Ikuto: Relax kiddy king, u need 2 chill

Tadase: Just shut up, and leave

Ikuto: It is a free chat room, I can be here and If wanna. Amu is here so, I wanna.

Amu: 0.o don't pull me into this Ikuto. Quit causing trouble.

Ikuto: Ah, u wound me.

Yaya: I didn't come here to watcha lovers quarrel.

Kukai: Maybe you didn't, but I think this is hilarious!

Nadeshiko: I agree.

Amu: Guys, help me out here!

Ikuto: Kiddy King is just jealous

Tadase: What!? What would I be jealous of a stupid thieving cat!?

Ikuto: What was my theft exactly?

Tadase: ....

Ikuto: XP

I_ShalRULEUUUU has logged off

Kukai: Thanks for the entertainment guys! But I gotta go.

Confident&Cocky&Cute has logged off

Amu: Wait, y did Tadase leave?! I don't get it!

Yaya: Me neither!

Nadeshiko: Thats because you have innocent minds

Ikuto: Heh heh, don't worry about it. All that matters is that little brat kiddy king is gone.

Amu: Nice, Ikuto.

Punk_&_Pink66 has logged off

Ikuto: Damn it, now I have to apologize to her, and that will probably involve apologizing to the dorky dictator!

Midnight_BlueKAT has logged off

Nadeshiko: Uh...

Yaya: Erm

Nadeshiko: Pizza?

Yaya: Extra cheese me, plz!

(Tuesday)

Midnight_BlueKAT has logged on

Confident&Cocky&Cute logged on

Fan_0_Fans has logged on

Baby/Pop/2222 has logged on

Ikuto: X(

Kukai: Somebodies cranky.

Ikuto: Course I am! Amu is still mad at me, and Tadse isn't here, so she'sprobably comforting him! Blah!

Yaya: Sombodies jealous! XP

Ikuto: Am not! Just hate them talking behind my back.

Nadeshiko: U r 2! So jealous~

Ikuto: I hate u ppl

Kukai: I love them all! So much fun.

Punk_&_Pink66 has logged on

Ikuto: Amu!

Amu: Hi Yaya, Kukai, Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko: Hey

Kukai: Yo

Yaya: Hi

Ikuto: Hey! Don't ignore me!

Amu: U guys here a jack ass somewhere.

Ikuto: It's not my fault kiddy king can't take a joke!

AMu: Thats NOT an apology!

Yaya: She spoke to him!

Kukai: What a turn of events!

Nadshiko: I thought she would hold out longer!

Yaya: Maybe its cuz she loves him?

Amu: WHAT!?

Ikuto: Oh Amu, I'm touched!

Amu: Shut up Jack ass!

Ikuto: Sry, miss snippy!

Amu: F u

Ikuto: Anytime, anywhere! *wags eyebrows*

Punk_&_Pink66 has logged off

Ikuto: Damn it!

I_ShalRULEUUUUUU has logged on

Ikuto: DOUBLE DAMN IT!

Tadase: W8, Ikuto, I need to talk to u

Ikuto: For the last time, damn it, I. Am. Not. GAY!!!

Yaya: Oh wow 0.o

Nadeshiko: Wait, Tadase, ur gay???

Kukai: Oh my... I slept over ur house dude!

Tadaese: No, I am not gay!

Ikuto: Tell that to ur girly face

Tadase: T~T I am trying to talk to u!

Ikuto: I don't care if u r having trouble riding ur bike again!

Tadase: Shut the fuck up, u fucking bastard!

Ikuto: o.0

Yaya: 0_0

Nadeshiko: 0.0

Kukai: x_x

Yaya: Tadase . . .

Ikuto: I guess I better listen, he might blow up.

Kukai: x_x

Nadeshiko: lol, that was funny.

Tadase: Ikuto! Just hear me out here!

Ikuto: Fine! But I am not, repeat not, teaching u how to french!

Yaya: lol

Nadeshiko: Tadase, once and for all, are you gay!?

Kukai: x_x

Tadase: Oh gross!

Tadase: And I'm not gay!

Nadeshiko: Damn it

Tadase: Huh?

Nadeshiko: Nothing

Ikuto: Ok, what is it, pretty prince?

Kukai: Oh shit

Yaya: Ikuto!

Tadase: Prince!? Did u just say prince!?

Ikuto: Damn it!

Tadase: I am your KING! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD, AND ALL ITS INHABITANTS! U SHALL BOW BEFORE MY GRAVE AND DEVINESS!

Kukai: U just had to, didn't u?

Ikuto: Sorry, I was running out of nickname material.

Yaya: Then just call him Tadase.

Ikuto: Now what fun would that be?

Tadase: ALL OF U! LISTEN FOR YOUR KING HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY! But y do I bother stating the obvious? Everything I say is important! Hahahaha!

Yaya: I'm outta here.

Kukai: Me 2

Ikuto: I'm gonna go bug Amu

Nadeshiko: Tadase really isn't gay? Oh, um by!

All log off but Tadase, (**Me very lazy)**

Tadase: Wait! U fools! How dare u disobey ur king! Get back here!

Tadase logs off

* * *

**Mizu: Hi guys. I am in the middle of that new and final chappy for FH, but I am having the biggest thing of writers block. So, to get over it, I wrote this. It got some juices flowing, and I think it;s pretty damn funny. Tell me if u agree, and I might right this in my spare time. (Cuz seriously, not that hard.)**


End file.
